utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Avys
Avys is a middle-aged half-elf master wizard from Iregion. She was born in A. I. 387 to an elf mother and a human father. Both her parents came from families with a long tradition of magic, her mother was Archmage Aweahl, a high-ranking member of the Arcane Directorium, while her father was an artificer of great talent. She was destined for a life of privilege and power, but History intervened. As the demon horde descended on the city, Avys and her mother Aweahl fled to the Arcane Directorium, where they went deep underground. There Aweahl gave Avys a special amulet and told her to keep it safe as it is a key to something very important and made her promise that one day she will return to that place and use it. Then she used some kind of magic on Avys and in a moment she found herself in the wilderness hundreds of miles away from the city. She immediately started looking for her mother and managed to join up with Archmage Carric and the remnants of the Directorium, who told her that they saw Aweahl, her mother, fall. Having nowhere else to go, she followed Carric and the others who went on to found the Kingdom of Iregion. As the daughter of a former archmage of the Imperium she was offered a prestigous apprenticeship, and years later became a full member of the Iregion elite, a Master Wizard. She found that her interests were more aligned with finding and understanding old magical artifacts than with playing politics in Iregion, so she started traveling Aegeron looking for forgotten magic. She had forgotten all about her amulet and her promise to bring it back to the Imperial City, but around 486 she started having strange dreams, showing her the Imperial City. She ignored the dreams at first, but then the first attempt on her life happened. An assasin snuck into her quarters and waited in ambush. She was taken completely by surprise and it would have been the end of her if not for the amulet her mother gave her, which slightly deflected the blow, which made a deep but non-fatal wound. Using the assasins surprise to her advantage she unleashed her arcane powers and defeated him. It was only after her assailant fell to the ground when she realized that she was attacked by a demon, but for what purpose? This was but the first attempt on her life, after the third attempt she decided to leave Iregion and work in remote areas where her pursuers would not find her. This is how she ended up in the Godhammer Crater in 487 where a mysterious power led Ardan to her, saving her life from another demonic assasin. After meeting Ardan and sharing their stories, they realized that if they want answers, they will only find them in the ruins of the Imperial City. But such an expedition can not be undertaken lightly so they parted ways and began the long process of gathering intelligence, finding allies and preparing supplies.Category:People